Fast recovery diodes are well known. The processes used for the manufacture of such devices frequently employ cellular and/or stripe and/or trench technologies in a silicon die with electron irradiation for lifetime killing. Such devices use a high mask count and are relatively expensive.
It would be desirable to make a fast recovery diode (FRED) with a reduced mask count and lifetime killing but with equal or better characteristics to those of existing FRED devices.